iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rylon (Ziggo)
Biography Rylons mother is Nira Grimm. Who was from the Shield Island family Grimm. She was taken from the Shield Islands and sold as a slave. She was auctioned off multiple times and eventually found herself in Slavers Bay. There she was then sadly raped and had Rylon. Rylan is about six feet three inches, muscular, and has brown hair to his shoulders. He typically wears light leather armor for the speed during fights and wields two arakhs. He was born as if he was from Westeros then was taught Dothraki from his saviors He grew up a slave in Slavers bay until the age of five when the slavers took the boy and other slaves across the Demon Road to go back to Volantis for an auction. On the Demon Road, Rylon saw a man on a horse with a long braid, hearing rumors of Dothraki, he assumed that he was one of them. He was right. That night, a group of Dothraki swarmed their camp before they fell asleep. Knowing of their fierce nature, Rylon hid. Then, he heard it the cries of agony of all the women and men in the camp. He will never forget that sound. Hearing people scream in terror, a slash of a sword, the sound of a gargle and then silence. In a fluster he finally had enough, not fully being aware of the potential repercussions he ran out of hiding screaming at the Dothraki. He grabbed a club used previously to beat the slaves and ran up to the closest Dothraki he could find swinging wildly at the man. The man stared in confusion at the little boy and couldn't help but bellow a hearty laugh. The Dothraki raised his arakh in an attempt to end the fools life but he was stopped. A man walked up shouting at Rylon in some language the boy did not understand yet. The man then shouted at Rylon's assailant and pointed at the boy himself. In complete awe of the foreign attributes and language of these men Rylon dropped his club and his jaw was agape. Rylon was then glared at before being motioned to follow. He walked cautiously following this stranger assuming where he was going would be better than certain death. On that night Rylon witnessed what no five year old should; bodies lying in abundance across the ground. His feet were wet in the blood of his fellow slaves and captors. He followed his savior and as commanded, jumped on a horse that was tied to another. This was the boys first time on an actually horse it was difficult to stay on top of the beast. He was led back to the Khalasar camp and quickly tutored and protcted by Khal Krazzo the leader of the Khalasar. This was the Khalasar Arrokko. Rylon was taught Dothraki, and named Ziggo for his tenacity on the day he was found. He decided to keep a journal in Westerosi to help cope with feeling out of place. Ziggo was trained for ten years before becoming a Dorthakhqoyi, or Blood rider. Proud of being a Blood Rider, Ziggo was a profound member of his Khalasar and strong fighter. Khal Krazzo was partially ridiculed for taking the boy in but no one would address him directly in fear of being killed. After many battles he became an experienced warrior and other Khalasars feared battling against his own Khalasar. That is until one day when Khalasar Kaffatto attacked while the majority of Khalasar Arrokko war party was out scouting an enemy camp including Ziggo. Ziggo saw the smoke first and yelled to his brothers “Varsa!” They all bolted towards camp. Hearing the screams of his friends drove him to the brink. Nearly killing his horse he rode to the camp picking up his arakhs he began the battle. Attacking at any enemy he saw his hair fooled no one. He only lost a few battles and that was during training. But alas no matter who he struck down there was always two more. Not failing his name he continued attacking even when he was slashed and cut. “These are only grazes.” Ziggo told himself. After what seemed like a year the rest of the Kaffatto ran leaving a trail of dust as they left. Ziggo chased yelling at the cowards. Being confindent in himself, he eventually turned back to returned to the camp to assess the damage and celebrate the victory. Only there was no victory when he returned there was only death. When he reached the camp all he saw was blood and fire. Then he heard it, a yell. Not of terror, or pain, but of defeat. He ran to the sound only to find five other Dorthakhqoyi fulfilling their contract and taking their life as the Khal had died and everyone in it. Ziggo left the scene contemplating should he do the same? Before throwing the ridiculous notion out of his head. He went to his tent to grab his belongings. His journal was missing. He was first angry then glad they took it. That way no one would know he was even there. He grabbed his fastest horse and ran. Booking it west with no real destination. He came across the Demon Road and mourned the day the Dothraki took him in and wondered what had to have happened to his mother. She would be thirty three now and wondered if she was still a slave. Brushing the thought he realized that he could never go back to any Dothraki camp or anywhere close. So he changed his course to Braavos, deciding that he would leave Essos completely. On his journey to Braavos a huge storm strikes and while he was trying to prepare for the rain a lightning bolt strikes him and sends him flying. He screamed out in pain, and blacked out. When he awoke he felt pain in all of his body. He was soaked and could not even lift his head. He lie there for hours before opening his eyes. That is when he noticed it. He could not place it at first but something was off. Ziggo finally noticed what was wrong. His left eye was not working. He touched it and it felt normal but he could not see the hand in front of his face. He tried to get up and collapsed. He laid all day in pain and could not sleep all night do to the discomfort. The lighting caused his left eye to go blind and caused scaring all over his body. Ziggo before making his final leg of the journey decided he did not deserve his hair and cut it at his neck. Holding his hair he threw it on the ground and continued. He got on his horse and they rode. They rode at a very slow pace because Ziggo couldn't handle the pain, he stopped frequently. When he arrives at Braavos he finds a group of bravos and befriends them. He was glad he kept a journal in his native tongue for so long. Without it he would have surely forgot it. As the months pass they teach him water dancing and he tells them great tails of his past He then decides to leave and steals a slave ship, he then sails for seven years as a pirate. The only ship Rylon captained was just a Galley named Athrokhar also meaning fear. After ships and gold becoming to scarce and Royal Navy being a bigger annoyance than usual; Rylon and his five remaining crew members head to Riverrun after hearing about a big battle about to take place and in hopes of a wealthy lord needing mercenaries. Rylon was a product of my mother being raped by her slave master. His slave camp get ransacked while going to a slave auction in the Demon Road. Rylon being five years old attacks the Dothraki that attacked his camp. They admire his bravery and take him in. Naming him Ziggo for his tenacity they train him for eleven years. He eventually becomes an amazing warrior and Blood Rider. His Khal dies in a battle and every Blood Rider kills themselves. Rylon decides against it and heads to Braavos. Stealing a ship salve ship he sails for seven years as a pirate. After ships becoming to scarce and Royal Navy being a bigger annoyance than usual; Rylon heads to Riverrun after hearing about a big battle about to take place and in hopes of a wealthy lord needing mercenaries. Timeline 343 AC- Rylon was born 354 AC- Rylon became a Blood Rider 356 AC- Rylon gathers a small war party and destroys an entire Khalasar. 359 AC- Rylons Khal dies and he flees. 360 AC- A storm comes and Rylon is struck by lightning, blinding his left eye. 360 AC- Bravos train Rylon in water dancing. Surprisingly works well with his previous teachings. 361 AC- Rylon steals a slave ship and with the slaves becomes a pirate and sails the sea. 367 AC- Rylon heads to Riverrun in search of money. Family Mother- Nira Grimm NPC's Nakero Stassar- Bravo lieutenant and Rylons good friend. Gift- Leadership 2 Negative- Infertile Soras Zhadoq- First mate and fellow warrior. Gift- Agility Negative - Illiterate Category:Mercenary